Runaway Sister
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Mary-Claire has a mystery to solve when her eldest sister Keela goes missing, abandons her daughter and it leaves Cassidy in Mary-Claire's care; Mary-Claire has to find her sister, find out why she's abandoned her daughter and what has caused her to leave. Will Mary-Claire solve it on her own? Or does it call for team MC, Harry and Gemma?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Gemma has left but I loved Gemma so Gemma is staying in my stories aha, also I loved Sharon so Sharon is in this story too & Michael hasn't left! I know in my previous stories Two Babysitting Consultants and Holby Does Macbeth Cassidy is one pretend now she is three as in Holby they don't seem to be consistent with ages either ahaha! This came to me this morning since I have no internet I'm writing as much as I can in advance ahaha :P who else loves Mary-Claire? Ahaha she's great Niamh McGrady who plays her seems lovely too **

Gemma drove into the car park of Holby City she was late for work, again. Finn being the case; he was no cooperating to going to school and it had made her late; Mr Griffin was going to kill her, "Oh no," she dropped her phone onto the ground the screen cracked slightly, "No, no, no!" the school of Finn was now non-existent as the screen had many cracks on it. Swearing and rushing to the entrance she was stopped by a little girl no older than three or four crying near the door, dropping any worry for work Gemma rushed over to the little girl, "Hello what's your name?" Gemma knelt down in front of the child.

"I want my mummy," she cried rubbing her eyes and Gemma's face softened even more.

"Where is your mummy darling?" Gemma asked concerned what was a little girl of this age, doing outside by herself?

"I don't know," she answered her voice innocent she was still crying, "Mummy left me here."

"Your mummy left you here alone?" Gemma asked shocked and the child burst into tears, "OK come on," she lifted her up and hugged her, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Cassidy," Cassidy answered and she leant her head on Gemma's shoulder, "I want my mummy," she gripped hard onto Gemma, "Mummy," Cassidy cried even more and Gemma picked up the bag that was next to her and walked in, Cassidy was freezing she had no coat on only a jacket over her dress and cotton tights on; she was shivering.

"Listen Cassidy first thing first we need to get you warm," Gemma explained and she lifted the child down and took her hoddie off, "Now it might be a bit big but it's really warm…do you come from Ireland?" Gemma had only noticed how the little girl sounded like Mary-Claire but a lot younger.

"Yeah," Cassidy answered as the hoddie dangled off her the arms of it hiding both of her tiny arms and it covered her dress and shoes.

"You know I work with someone who I think you might get on with," Gemma said happily she needed to get hold of Social Services, but no way could she do it in front of Cassidy, "She also has the same hair colour as you."

"My mummy says that my hair is pretty," Cassidy said and Gemma smiled, "Will you find my mummy?"

"I'll try darling," Gemma then took Cassidy by the hand, "Right Cassidy you see him over there," Gemma pointed to Ric.

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded she had the sleeve of the hoddie in her mouth, "Who is he?"

"Mr Griffin now I'm a bit late so don't let him see you," Gemma answered and Cassidy frowned her green eyes confused, "OK so you walk behind me."

"Mummy makes me do that when I see my daddy," Cassidy said innocently and Gemma found that odd, then again she hadn't even let Finn see his dad, "And I have to be shh."

…

They made it into AAU without Ric seeing them and Cassidy then walked out from behind Gemma, "Right Cassidy you see-"

"Auntie MC!" Cassidy ran over and Mary-Claire turned around, "Auntie MC!" she heard again and quickly she picked up Cassidy, looking at Gemma with both surprise and annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Mary-Claire asked and Gemma walked out over, "Where's Keela?" she asked Cassidy.

"That's the problem," Gemma walked forward and Mary-Claire looked concerned, "I found her outside alone crying."

"What?" Mary-Claire asked with panic in voice, "Cassie darling listen can you go sit over there?" Mary-Claire pointed to the chair, "So Auntie MC and Gemma can talk."

"Will you find mummy?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire smiled then Cassidy walked over to the chair, she had meant to tell Gemma she needed the toilet but she got herself distracted by Mary-Claire; now she had to sit and wait.

"So? What the hell happened?" Mary-Claire asked and Gemma placed the bag onto the desk.

"Apparently your sister just left her there poor thing was freezing," Gemma said to Mary-Claire, "You need to try and get hold of your sister."

Cassidy had to tell Mary-Claire, "Auntie MC," Cassidy whispered and Mary-Claire turned round.

"Not now darling I'm still talking," Mary-Claire said and Cassidy tugged on her arm, "Cassidy can't you see I'm talking?" Mary-Claire knelt down and Cassidy then went to speak but then she looked down to the ground, "Oh god almighty," Mary-Claire took off the hoddie which had a wet patch on the back and front, "Oh Gemma I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Gemma took the hoddie and put it on the desk, "Finn done worse."

"I'm sorry," Cassidy whined and Mary-Claire felt her heart melt, "I'm sorry," she said through more tears that were falling down her cheeks. Mary-Claire then took her hand and they walked to the ladies, "I'm sorry."

"Cassidy darling stop being sorry OK," Mary-Claire walked into a toilet stall and got some toilet roll, "Let's dry those eyes," Mary-Claire placed the soft tissue to her niece's face and dried the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "OK when did you last see your mummy?"

"Morning," Cassidy answered and she wrapped her arms around Mary-Claire, "Can you find mummy?"

"First off we need to get you out of these tights and pants OK else you'll get a rash."

"Mummy doesn't allow me to wear pants if I wet myself," Cassidy said sadly and Mary-Claire smiled lightly, "Don't be mad."

"Come on I'll get you some spare change clothes and then I'll have another talk with Gemma," Mary-Claire told her niece and Cassidy nodded her bottom lip still trembling, "Don't cry…come on darling," she held out her hand and Cassidy took her auntie's hand again. Mary-Claire lifted Cassidy up onto the counter, it seems Keela had packed a lot did she have any intention of coming back? Mary-Claire pulled out a pull-up, jeans, socks, a Hello Kitty T-shirt and a fluffy pink hoddie, "I don't thinks she has any intention of coming back," Mary-Claire whispered to Gemma.

"You need to get hold of her," Gemma pushed Mary-Claire's mobile into Mary-Claire's chest, "Alright."

"I'll get Cassidy changed first then I'll call her," Mary-Claire turned to Cassidy who had her thumb in her mouth, "Come on then you."

….

Mary-Claire pulled Cassidy into Michael's office, Gemma was keeping guard outside trying to think of scenarios so Michael wouldn't go in. Cassidy stood near the sofa and Mary-Claire called her over, "I want my cat," the three year old cried and Mary-Claire walked to the door.

"Gemma," the Irishwoman whispered and the blonde doctor jumped, "Get Harry to get the cat out of the bag."

"Harry," Gemma whispered as he was confused to why the bag was there, "Go in the bag and get the cat out…I'll explain in a bit."

"The cat?" he asked and he went into the bag pulling out a toy ginger soft cat, "Why is there a bag full of kid's stuff here?" he chucked the cat to Gemma.

"I'll explain in a bit," Gemma whispered and opened the door, "Here," she chucked the cat to Mary-Claire who caught it. She then shut the door leaving Mary-Claire to hopefully settle Cassidy.

Cassidy took the cat and rubbed its tail against her nose, "Auntie MC will you find Mummy?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire didn't know how to answer.

"Why don't we get you changed and then we can go get some breakfast," Mary-Claire avoided the subject and Cassidy nodded, "OK then step into this," Mary-Claire ordered and Cassidy placed her arms on Mary-Claire's shoulders and stepped into the leg holes; Mary-Claire then got Cassidy to pull up her pull up whilst she got her jeans, she rolled the legs up so Cassidy could just step in and then Cassidy pulled on her jumper and put her arms through her fluffy hoddie Mary-Claire zipped it up, "All done," Mary-Claire smiled and Cassidy cuddled her, "Hey what's this for?" she asked and she squeezed the back of Cassidy's hoddie.

"Find my mummy," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire looked sad she hoped to find her sister but she knew Keela to well, when she didn't want to be found, she didn't want to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary-Claire and Cassidy walked out of the office Gemma and Harry had been to an emergency, but she had been caught, "Mini me eh?" Colette asked and Mary-Claire jumped and froze, "This your niece you told me about?"

"Yeah," Mary-Claire lifted her up and Cassidy hid her face away from Colette, "It's a long story…but I really need to get her something to eat."

"Is everything OK?" Colette asked concerned and Mary-Claire ushered for her to follow, "What's happened?"

"Gemma found her outside this morning…anyone could've found her but it turns out Keela my eldest sister has l.e.f.t.," Mary-Claire spelt out the word luckily Cassidy still had limited spelling abilities, "Her here."

"As in l.e.f.t. her for good?" Colette asked and Mary-Claire shrugged, "Look get her fed and you let me deal with this," Colette pointed to the patient list.

"Thank you," Mary-Claire smiled and Colette walked ahead. Mary-Claire had no idea where Keela was or if she was still in England all she knew was that she had abandoned her daughter and wanted to know why.

…

"Auntie MC can I have juice?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire nodded, "And that," Cassidy pointed to a chocolate muffin.

"At lunch you can right now it's either porridge or cereal," Mary-Claire explained and Cassidy pouted, "Well make your choice."

"Coco-Pops," Cassidy answered and she yawned rubbing her eye again which was itchy, "Auntie MC my eye hurts."

"That's because you keep rubbing it," Mary-Claire pulled Cassidy's hand away and Cassidy leant her head on her shoulder, "Did you sleep last night?"

"Mummy and Carl were shouting," Cassidy answered and Mary-Claire looked confused, who the heck was Carl? Last time she had spoken to Keela she was single. Her thoughts were disturbed when the counter assistant said her name.

"Nurse Carter what can I get you?" the woman who had long blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Coffee, orange juice, apple and Coco-Pops," Mary-Claire ordered and the counter assistant smiled then walked off to get the order, "Who's Carl?"

"Mummy's boyfriend," Cassidy answered and Mary-Claire tilted her head back, she was about twelve years younger, fair enough she wasn't good with relationships but she didn't have a child to think about, well saying that, she might end up with Cassidy, "He does special stuff."

'Special stuff' Mary-Claire thought she knew exactly what that was as it was around the same age as Cassidy she caught Keela doing marijuana and had been sworn to secrecy, "Does she do it often?" Mary-Claire sat Cassidy on the chair opposite her and Cassidy nodded, "Do they do it in front of you?"

"Sometimes," Cassidy answered she shuffled in her seat her hands on her lap, Mary-Claire could see her younger self being questioned by her parents, "Carl and mummy are up late."

"Here you go," the waitress bought the food and drinks over, she put the cereal and orange juice in front of Cassidy and the apple and coffee in front of Mary-Claire, "Enjoy."

"Are they up still when it's morning?" Mary-Claire asked and Cassidy nodded she took a sip from her juice, for a three year old she was world the wise.

"Carl makes my room smell funny," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire rubbed her forehead, "Daddy shouts at mummy and then she cries."

"We'll get it sorted sweetie," Mary-Claire smiled and Cassidy did back, Gemma walked over and pulled up a chair. She had Harry's hoddie on she could tell, "Sorry…about that," Mary-Claire eyed the hoddie and Gemma brushed it off.

"Like I said Finn has done worse," Gemma smiled at Cassidy, who was happily unaware of what they were talking about, "So found out anything?"

"Well my sister's back on weed," Mary-Claire answered and Gemma looked shocked, "Yeah I know I'm not happy….she said she wouldn't do it anymore."

"How long had she been off it for?" Gemma asked.

"Two years…she done it for years when I was younger," Mary-Claire answered her voice was full of concern and Gemma knew she wanted to scream.

"Any idea where she could be?" Gemma asked and Mary-Claire shook her head, "What about back home?"

"No idea Gemma I need to get hold of her I'll settle Cassidy then phone her," Mary-Claire bit into the apple unsure of what could be wrong with her sister; though she had a fair idea.

…

"Where's somewhere I could put her?" Mary-Claire asked Gemma, Cassidy was clearly tired and needed to sleep.

"I've spoken to Michael," Colette said behind Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire turned around to see Michal there too.

"Look as long as she's quiet she can stay in my office…since you apparently already used it," Michael gave Mary-Claire the look and Mary-Claire looked away.

"Thanks," Mary-Claire waited for Michael to open his office door, "She won't be any trouble I'll just settle her down."

"As long as the only noise she makes is snoring it's fine," Michael said as he sat down at his chair, "If she annoys me I'll just stick whisky in her drink…hey I have kids of my own if she wakes up I'll entertain her."

"Auntie MC stay," Cassidy said as Mary-Claire laid her on the sofa, "Stay."

"Hey I'll come back and check on you," Mary-Claire reassured as Cassidy looked close to tears again, "But I have to work," Mary-Claire stroked Cassidy's hair.

"Stay," Cassidy cried as she cuddled her toy cat, "Auntie MC stay," she held out her hand and held her auntie's hand, and Mary-Claire squeezed her hand then stood up, "Staaay…no don't go," Cassidy got off the sofa and wrapped her arms Mary-Claire's legs, "Stay," she looked up her eyes full of unshed tears and Michael looked a cross between amused at how a three year old was holding the reigns and concerned at how the three year old was so upset.

Mary-Claire knelt down and picked up Cassidy, "Listen you're tired sweetie," Mary-Claire said to her niece who looked so tired and then Cassidy leant her head on Mary-Claire's shoulder, "Cassidy I need to get back to work," that was half true the other part was that she really needed to talk to get hold of her sister, "Cassidy?" there was no reply she pulled her away to find that she had fallen asleep, "Brilliant," Mary-Claire laid her down on the sofa at first she thought Cassidy was waking up, but then she fell limp and was sound asleep.

"If she wakes up I'll let you know," Michael said and Mary-Claire smiled before walking out.

…

Mary-Claire got out her mobile and scrolled down before she found Keela's contact number, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for an answer; there was no answer and usually Keela was brilliant at answering the phone she tried not to panic, perhaps she wasn't near the phone? Maybe she just had her phone on silent' but perhaps she was somewhere with this Carl guy? Doing drugs? Last thing she needed again was her sister on drugs, how was she going to care for Cassidy? She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone illuminated, "Keela where are you?"

"Listen you cut all contact from Keela, she doesn't anything to do with the brat or her family; you can look after Cassidy now we don't care," a male voice sounded the line.

"Put Keela on the line," Mary-Claire ordered and then a lot of crackling happened then her sister's voice appeared, "Keela where the bloody hell are you?!"

"Like Carl said you're looking after Cassidy now…I don't care just give her back when she's thirty or something," Keela laughed and Mary-Claire slammed the desk with her fist, "Look just tell her mummy loves her."

"You left her outside anything, anyone could've taken her where are you?" Mary-Claire demanded an answer, "Keela!"

"I can't tell you," Keela answered and she coughed, "Look just tell Cassidy mummy loves her."

"You can't do this you selfish cow you have a daughter!" Mary-Claire stressed down the phone, "If you've chosen drugs over your own flesh and blood….then I don't know you."

"You never have Mary-Claire," Keela whispered, "You never have…you thought I stopped doing drugs? I never stopped I just hid it well from you and the others," Keela laughed hysterically, "Like Carl said cut any contact from me…I'm done," the phone went beep and Mary-Claire threw her phone across the room it hit the wall and fell to the ground, she got off her chair and ran into the changing room feeling sick and scared for both her sister and niece; she wanted to cry in private. Her eyes began to water and she let it out.

"Mary-Claire?" Gemma walked in again catching her at her weakest, "Did you get hold of your sister?" Gemma asked and Mary-Claire nodded finally breaking down she nodded, "Mary-Claire what's happened?"

"She's abanonded Cassidy and is back on drugs," Mary-Claire said through tears, "In fact she's always been using she's just kept it from all of us."

"Oh Mary-Claire," Gemma placed her arm around her, "You need to get hold of her again where is she?"

"She hasn't said," Mary-Claire answered and Gemma leant her head down, "She has a daughter how could she do this?"

"Look most importantly is making sure that Cassidy's OK what you going to tell her?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know," Mary-Claire shook her head, "I need to call mum, dad, Orla and Ciara and tell them everything!"

"Why was she in England?" Gemma asked.

"Work now I'm beginning to think she hasn't even been working," Mary-Claire leant her head forward, "What do I tell her Gemma?"

"I don't know but all I know is that you need to get to Keela," Gemma replied her voice full of concern, she saw how upset Mary-Claire was, "Hey listen it's OK."

"How is it OK Gemma? My niece is without a mother, my sister is somewhere with her new boyfriend and I have no idea what to do," Mary-Claire then took a deep breath and Gemma rubbed her arm, "What am I going to do Gemma?"

"We're going to find her OK you need to get hold of your other sisters and parents," Gemma instructed the nurse and they were then interrupted.

"Ah there you are Mr Spence is looking for you…mini me is crying and she won't settle," Harry said to Mary-Claire, "He needs you in there."

"Oh brilliant," Mary-Claire stormed out and Harry then looked at Gemma demanding an answer. Mary-Claire stormed into Michael's office.

"Oh thank god she won't stop literally I've tried everything," Michael was stood with Cassidy in his arms, "She's not settling…and keeps wanting her mom," Michael then gave Cassidy to Mary-Claire who took her niece and tried to calm her.

"I want mummy," Cassidy cried and Mary-Claire sat on the sofa putting Cassidy on her lap, "I want mummy," she cried and Mary-Claire drew circles on her back and Cassidy cried into her auntie's chest.

"Mary-Claire you need to go home," Michael ordered and Mary-Claire nodded in agreement, "Talk to Colette."

…

"Mary-Claire you need to get her back to yours," Colette ordered, "Look at her the poor things knackered, you get her home alright."

"Thank you," Mary-Claire said relieved as she needed to keep an eye on Cassidy, "Thank you so much."

…

"You going home then?" Gemma asked as she clicked the mouse she was using, "Need any help call me…I've been through her phase."

Mary-Claire lifted Cassidy up in her arms and Cassidy used the cat's tail to rub across the nose and placed her thumb in her mouth, "I'm going to need all the help I can get…I've got a three year old coming to live with me, what do I do with a three year old?" Mary-Claire asked in distress.

"You'll be fine," Gemma smiled, "If I can do it…so can you."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary-Claire had put Cassidy in her bed she was laid next to her, Cassidy snuggled into her holding tightly onto her cat, "Auntie MC."

"Yeah?" Mary-Claire looked down at Cassidy.

"I need the toilet," Cassidy answered and Mary-Claire swung her legs over her bed, Cassidy copied and jumped down. Mary-Claire took her hand and walked her to the bathroom, "Stay with me."

Mary-Claire sat on the edge of the bath one leg crossed over the other, "Cassidy did you need to go earlier?" Mary-Claire asked as she noticed Cassidy's pull up was saggy.

"I was asleep," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't worry you can't help it," Mary-Claire smiled and turned her head away as Cassidy stood up, "Good girl for telling me though."

"Mummy yells at me if I don't wake up," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire was seeing/hearing a lot of history repeating itself.

"Throw that in that in the bin," Mary-Claire reminded and she then opened the door, Cassidy followed and jumped back up on the bed, "Here," Mary-Claire gave her niece another pull up and Cassidy jumped down off the bed, "Want to balance on me again?" Cassidy nodded and Mary-Claire kept Cassidy still, "Do you want a drink?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Do you have milk?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire then gave her a pair of leggings, "Auntie MC…is mummy coming back?" Cassidy finally asked and Mary-Claire stood still, she didn't know what to say.

"She's just gone away for a bit," Mary-Claire lied and Cassidy nodded, "OK how about I make us both a drink, you stay here."

"I like it in my bottle," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire waited for 'the magic one', "Please."

"Better," Mary-Claire walked out and checked her slightly cracked screened phone, "Finally," Gemma had called her back.

…

"Hello?" Gemma answered she was at the nurses station, "You OK?"

"I'm really not good at this Gemma…I don't know how to look after a child," Mary-Claire hadn't noticed Cassidy walking in, "I mean I'm not even good with kids…OK yeah I've looked after Mia-"

"Who's Mia?" Gemma asked confused.

"Long story and I managed to lose her around the hospital, and yeah I worked on paediatrics once but I'm really not able to do this…she keeps asking for her mum who I don't think is going to come back, and how do I tell a three year old that?!" Mary-Claire then turned around seeing Cassidy right there, "Cassidy come back!" Mary-Claire cut the call off and ran to catch Cassidy, she saw her run into the bathroom, luckily she wasn't tall enough for the lock but she heard a sound of someone falling over and cries soon sounded, Cassidy had fallen over and banged both her knee and chin hard on the tiles, "That is why you shouldn't run sweetie," Mary-Claire lifted her up and cuddled her, "Oh OK," she saw that Cassidy had also bit her tongue.

"You said that mummy had gone away….but now she's not coming back," Cassidy said through her still trying to cry and hiccups. Mary-Claire knew she should've shut the door, "And that you don't know."

"Your mummy has gone away Cassidy and I'm not sure when she'll be back…but she loves you, OK," Mary-Claire laid back down on the bed, "OK I'm not sure."

"You lied," Cassidy squeaked but still none the less cuddled into her aunt, "Ouch," she spat out blood from her tongue. Mary-Claire had no other choice but to lay there and make sure that Cassidy was held.

…

Cassidy half an hour later calmed down and Mary-Claire came back from the kitchen with her coke and Cassidy's bottle full of milk, "Thank you," Cassidy said and Mary-Claire crawled back into the bed.

"Under the covers," Mary-Claire ordered and Cassidy crawled under shuffling over near Mary-Claire, "You're full of cuddles."

Cassidy nodded as she was unable to talk as she had the bottle in her mouth, she laid there holding her cat close to her face and Mary-Claire turned on the T.V., Cassidy took the bottle out from her mouth, "Arthur," Cassidy pointed, "Arthur."

"Oh alright then seeing as it's bearable," Mary-Claire clicked the channel and laughed as she imagined it being Arthur Digby. Cassidy was a mirror image to Mary-Claire and it was quite worrying, she certainly didn't want Cassidy to see what she saw of her sister as a kid; Keela once ran away when she was ten it was for the same reason and she was luckily found now she needed to be the adult, and bring back her niece's mother as she was not having Cassidy go through what she went through.


	4. Chapter 4

Now eleven Mary-Claire was thankful when the credits started, twenty-five minutes of a little aardvark going 'Mom' all the time, was very annoying. Cassidy though had thoroughly enjoyed the show and was now finally asleep. Mary-Claire found this the perfect opportunity to ring back Gemma she had left her on a bit of cliff-hanger after having to chase after Cassidy. She scrolled down until she found Gemma's number.

"Hey finally is everything OK?" Gemma asked she was sat at the nurses station.

"Yeah Cassidy's finally asleep she's so cuddly," Mary-Claire answered, "Gemma I'm really going to need your help….I need to get hold of my other sisters and parents, though I really don't know what to tell them."

"I'll come over after work," Gemma reassured and Mary-Claire sat at the table, "If that's OK with you."

"I can't have her in my bed all the time so she'll need a bed….Gemma you're a mum what do I need?" Mary-Claire asked and Gemma internally laughed, "Gemma?"

"I'll pop round after work," Gemma said, "OK then I'll tell you what you need."

"You're a life saver thank you," Mary-Claire clicked off the connection and then went to make herself some lunch, and she then remembered that Cassidy needed food as well, "Brilliant what to feed a three year old?" she searched her cupboards all she found was: Rice Pudding, Angel Delight, Potato Bread, "I need to go shopping," Mary-Claire leant her head against the cupboards, she then went to her fridge all she could find as: Bacon, Sausages, some fruit, basically anything but what Cassidy actually liked.

Cassidy woke up and sat up her red hair tangled and she looked around Mary-Claire wasn't there; had she left too? Where was she? Cassidy got out of the bed and looked in the bathroom she wasn't there, then she checked the living room she wasn't there either, "Auntie?" she called and Mary-Claire walked into the living room.

"Why you crying sweetie?" Mary-Claire asked as she got down to Cassidy's level, she used her thumb to wipe away tears, "Hey?"

"I thought you left," Cassidy answered her bottom lip quivering and she was rubbing her eye as she tried to wipe away tears, "Where you go?"

"I was in the kitchen oh sweetie," Mary-Claire pulled Cassidy into a hug, "I wouldn't leave you," Mary-Claire wiped away more tears, "OK, not without telling you."

"Mummy did," Cassidy choked out and she sat on the floor, Mary-Claire copied and she waited for Cassidy to speak again, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No darling mummy's just gone away…OK I'm not sure where but I wouldn't leave without telling you," Mary-Claire reassured and Cassidy looked up her green eyes were shiny and her cheeks bright red, "Right you go sit on the sofa and I'll bring our lunch in," Mary-Claire ordered and Cassidy nodded she got up on the sofa and sat legs crossed.

…

"Right you we're going to TESCO," Gemma said to Harry and Harry looked confused, "Mary-Claire needs help."

"So we're helping because?" Harry asked.

"Because her sister has gone AWOL, and she has no idea how to look after children," Gemma and Harry walked out on their lunch break, "And because we're good friends we're going to help her."

"I don't know how to take care of kids," Harry moaned he had gotten Gemma suspended, for bringing in Finn, when he was carrying Noro-virus, and also put him at risk with drugs.

"Well luckily you're not the one taking care of her," Gemma opened up the passenger car door for Harry to get in, "Get in petal."

"Shut up," Harry smirked as he got into the car and Gemma rolled her eyes, she drove them to TESCO.

…

Gemma and Harry walked into TESCO the hot air blower felt nice as they had just been outside, in the freezing cold, "So here to first?"

"I need to text Mary-Claire," Gemma got out her cracked phone the school photo of Finn still unrecognizable, "I'll ring her."

…

Mary-Claire bought in her and Cassidy's lunch, she had made Rice Pudding for both of them one it wasn't fair if she had something, Cassidy liked and two it was the only thing that was quick to make. Her phone lit up Gemma was ringing, "Stay there sweetie," Mary-Claire ordered the three year old who went to reach the phone, "Hello," Mary-Claire placed the phone to her ear which was wedged between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey it's me don't worry about shopping we've got it covered," Gemma said down the phone and Mary-Claire sighed.

"Gemma," she sounded annoyed, "I didn't want you to do that."

"Hey you've got your hand full…Harry no," Gemma said to Harry who was holding a packet of beers, "I've got Finn to look after."

"Oh come on just a few?" Harry put on a puppy dog face Gemma, still shook her head, "Fine," he stormed away the spoilt child he was and spoilt adult, clearly he is.

"So what do you want?" Gemma asked as she walked along the baby aisle, "Do you need anymore pull-ups or anything like that?"

"I'll have a look," Mary-Claire walked into her room and looked in the bag, "Yeah and get the night time ones as well…I'm going to need some more milk Cassidy seems to like it."

"So basically everyday things?" Gemma asked.

"Uh yeah," Mary-Claire answered and she walked back into the living room, "Cassidy?" Mary-Claire couldn't see her anywhere, "Gemma I'll have to call you back," she announced before switching off her phone and then went in search again of Cassidy, "Cassidy where are you? I don't have time to be playing games," she checked her bedroom: under the covers, wardrobe and then under her bed, "Brilliant runaway sister, runaway toddler."

"I'm here," Cassidy stepped out of the bathroom and Mary-Claire turned around, looking relieved as Cassidy stood there confused, "I needed toilet so I went."

"Good girl," Mary-Claire smiled and Cassidy smiled back still looking confused, "Did you finish your lunch?"

"I don't like it," Cassidy shook her head and Mary-Claire had to agree it wasn't very nice, "Mummy doesn't make me eat things that are, yucky."

….

"Harry run to the baby aisle and pick up pull ups day time and also night time," Gemma ordered as she went through the shelves in the chilled aisle.

"You do it," Harry protested and Gemma made a face, "It doesn't look weird if you get them."

"Go," Gemma pushed him away and he bumped into a trolley, which made him lose his footing and he fell down onto the ground. Gemma had to hold in laughter as Harry landed on his back legs in the air.

"You youngsters of this day and age no respect!" Harry had bumped into an old lady who was not happy, "Honestly I could've fallen over myself…and impersonating doctors."

"We're not impersonating!" Harry protested as he got helped up by Gemma she then brushed his back off, "We're doctors at Holby City General Hospital."

"Oh right and I'm the next Prime Minister have some respect," the old woman walked away, Harry then glared at Gemma.

"Go," she made sure this time no one was coming, and Harry ran into the aisle he was going to be getting stuff from. He looked across the shelf and decided pink was the best option so he picked up the day time ones and searched for the night time ones. He found them and walked past two young men who began to laugh.

"Yeah laugh it's not for me!" Harry argued and then he stormed away, "Thanks for that!"

"Oh grow up," Gemma huffed as she placed various items of food into the trolley, "Come on then let's go to the checkout."

…

Mary-Claire was now keeping Cassidy entertained by singing nursery rhymes, "Granny and Granddad tell me Irish ones sometimes."

"Oh I bet they do," Mary-Claire nodded and Cassidy looked at Mary-Claire longingly, "What is it?"

"Will you be my mummy?" Cassidy asked innocently and she laid flat on her stomach, "If my mummy isn't coming back."

"Cassie," Mary-Claire laid on her stomach, and faced her niece both were staring each other in the face, "Listen…I will find your mummy OK."

"Carl," Cassidy whispered and Mary-Claire frowned, "He's a meanie to her," Mary-Claire heard the innocent tone in her voice, "Then when daddy comes round him and Carl fight, then mummy cries and I have to go hide," Cassidy had tears building her eyes, "Then mummy….mummy will be sad," her eyes looked sad and scared, "Don't make Carl come here."

"Sweetie Carl isn't coming here," Mary-Claire reassured and Cassidy then started to cry again, "Come here," she held out her arms and Cassidy crawled into them, "OK he isn't going to come here."

"I want mummy," Cassidy said as her head was in Mary-Claire's chest, "I want mummy."

Mary-Claire rested her chin on Cassidy's head and tried to calm her, "Hey do you know what I have?" she pulled away and Cassidy looked up at her.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"Come on I'll show you," Mary-Claire lifted Cassidy up and took her to her spare bedroom, "Look," she turned on the light and it showed a ginger fluffy cat on her bed, "Do you want to her name?" Mary-Claire's cat strutted over and meowed.

"Fluffy?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire shook her head, "She is fluffy though."

"Tiger," Mary-Claire answered and Cassidy grinned, "She goes meow, meow, meow…but she's a tiger," Mary-Claire tickled Cassidy's sides and Cassidy giggled, legs slipping and she fell to the ground and Mary-Claire tickled her.

"Stop," Cassidy giggled and Mary-Claire carried on tickling, "Stop it…Auntie stop….stop."

"What's that? You want me to carry on?" Mary-Claire teased and Cassidy shrieked with laughter, "Alright I'll stop now."

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Gemma said from the doorway and Mary-Claire turned her head, "Having fun?" Cassidy moved closer into Mary-Claire as Gemma looked at her, "Harry?"

Harry walked through the door and dropped the bags in the kitchen, "I swear you women say you're multi-taskers."

"Thank you so much-"

"Mary-Claire it's fine," Gemma reassured and Harry huffed, "Well he didn't like being caught holding pull ups."

"Or being pushed into an old woman who then claimed we were impersonators of doctors," Harry added.

"Oh and the self-service machine decided to blow up," Gemma finished and Mary-Claire tried not to laugh, "No seriously it started smoking and everything."

"Wait you got yelled at for impersonating doctors?" Mary-Claire asked laughing, "That would've been funny too see."

"Get hold of your sisters and parents," Gemma ordered and Mary-Claire nodded she knew that she had too, part of her was dreading it; what if they blamed her? What if she got the blame for everything? Even after everything Keela was the only one when younger who would stick up for her, keep her safe and be there for her. Though right now Mary-Claire was furious with Keela for what she had done.

"They will blame me," Mary-Claire sat on her bed and Tiger jumped up, circling around twice before curling up in a ball. Cassidy crawled up onto the bed and laid next to the cat, resting her head on the cat's furry body, "Keela's the only one despite her faults stuck up for me."

"Mary-Claire you need to get hold of them…it's their daughter and your sister that is missing," Gemma tried to urge Mary-Claire into calling her family, back home in Ireland.

"MC you need to call them," Harry was leant against the door way and Cassidy looked at her auntie, "We can keep Cassidy entertained whilst you talk to them."

"Cassidy you go with Gemma and Harry for a bit OK," Mary-Claire Cassidy looked disapproving but none the less, done as she was told. Tiger followed strutting out of the door way her bushy tail waving about in the air, Mary-Claire got out her phone and clicked the home number.

…

"How long has she been missing for?" Mary-Claire's mother asked done line more like shouted.

"Cassidy was found this morning that's all I know," Mary-Claire answered and she heard her mum panicking down the phone, "Has she contacted any of you?"

"No not a word," Mrs Carter answered, "Orla has Keela contacted you or Ciara?"

"No," Orla answered and then she looked at her dad and sister, "She's doing it for attention you know Keela."

"What so abandoning your child is attention seeking…who has she gone off with?" Mrs Carter asked.

"Some guy named Carl," Mary-Claire answered and she heard nothing down the line, "Hello?"

"Great she's got herself tied up with them a lot AGAIN!" Mrs Carter yelled down the phone, "Mary-Claire you need to take care of Cassidy, I know it's awkward with your hours but-"

"It's fine she's settled I think…who's Cassidy's father?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Some man named Ellis McIntyre and it turns out she's now dating his older brother…brilliant," Mrs Carter looked distressed; one the McIntyre's were bad news, they were nine hours away normally and from what she had heard neither were popular in their hometown.

"So basically Keela's got herself tied up with those McIntyre's again? And now she's off with the older brother?" Mary-Claire pieced together, "Oh brilliant well what are you going to do?"

"You try and get hold of Keela again OK…try and keep this away from the police last thing we need, Keela's done this before remember?" Mrs Carter reminded one of her youngest daughter's.

"I'll keep everything as normal for Cassidy's sake…what are you going to do?" Mary-Claire asked as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Well if she's gone with Carl she's probably in Drumchapel-"

"Oh brilliant so she's left her daughter in England and ran to Scotland…brilliant," Mary-Claire looked up at the ceiling, "Is she looking to destroy her life?"

"Mary-Claire all you need to do is keep everything normal for Cassidy's sake, and keep trying to get hold of Keela. We'll sort out the rest," Mrs Carter instructed, "Bye darling."

Mary-Claire cut off the call so that's where she has got too, the moment Cassidy mentioned the name Carl it should've clicked to her. It wasn't just Carl and Ellis who lead her sister into this situation she had also been encouraged by someone else, that person Mary-Claire still blames to this day.

"Did you find out then?" Gemma walked in with Cassidy and sat on the edge of the bed, "Or any idea?"

"She's gone with the McIntyre's again so she's in Drumchapel," Mary-Claire explained and Gemma shook her head, wow.

"Drumchapel as in Glasgow right?" Gemma asked to be sure and Mary-Claire huffed, "Right sorry…what you going to do?"

"Mum wants me on babysitting duty but I also need to keep contacting Keela, not only her I've got another person I want interrogate," Mary-Claire got off the bed and Cassidy went over to her, "Hey," Mary-Claire ruffled her niece's hair.

"Oh yeah who's that?" Gemma asked curious and intrigued.

"Alright but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone OK...it's how it all started," Mary-Claire led Cassidy into the kitchen, where Harry was sat at the table, "Having fun then petal?"

Harry looked at Gemma accusingly as she had told MC his 'pet name', "Watch Cassidy and when I mean watch Harry….I mean watch," Gemma ordered the doctor and Harry nodded, Gemma and Mary-Claire walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed, "So how did it all start?"

**A/N: So what do you think happened guys? The story is already planned but hey ho I wanted to hear your opinions (:, I hope you like it it's a random idea but I do love MC and there's gonna be a connection starting soon so look out for this guys! Please review with like a million sprinkles and cream as I love hearing your opinions! xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Cassidy were sat opposite each other on chairs, Harry was reading the paper whilst Cassidy was sat arms folded and bored, "Harry…I play with me."

Harry didn't want to play nor did he want to look after the child, "How about you get a book to read."

"I want to play," Cassidy fidgeted and Harry sighed he was not in the mood, "You play with me."

"Cassidy I said no!" Harry snapped he hadn't intended to snap so harshly, he looked at the three year old who looked down at the ground, then jumped off the chair she ran into the living room Harry tilted his head back, "Cassidy," he got off the chair to find the child.

…

"Ciara and I we weren't planned we were surprises…Keela and Orla weren't too happy," Mary-Claire saw the confused look Gemma's face, "Well there's twelve years between Keela, myself and Ciara; then ten between Orla myself and Ciara…so basically they got pushed out I guess. Anyway when Ciara and I were about four Keela met a family they were on holiday their oldest basically got on really with Keela…anyway they came back to our house, and hid in Keela's bedroom…I remember walking in on them and they were smoking, it was weird actually because our parents smoked but it wasn't like their smoke it was horrible."

"Marijuana?" Gemma asked and Mary-Claire nodded sadly, "What happened?" Gemma asked concerned.

"Keela got reliant on it she couldn't go a day without smoking it, she and Gina her friend…they were friends for years; she went up there, Gina went to Ireland, anyway in Scotland then whilst up there she had Gina had a huge fallout…turns out Keela got friendly with Carl and Ellis, Ellis being Cassidy's dad and Gina had never got on with Carl and Ellis, so basically age fifteen up until now Keela's done weed, she's done other stuff as well…Keela didn't fall pregnant with Cassidy until three years ago, though I'm sure she has been pregnant before. Ellis and Keela have been on and off for years, so she's got with Carl who is older…Gemma what do I do?" Mary-Claire looked desperate and Gemma tried to think, "Keela's abandoned her daughter for drugs…I can't get my head round it."

"Hey listen," Gemma put her arm around Mary-Claire, and rubbed her hand up and down Mary-Claire's arm, "Sometimes people like Keela just need to work these things out on their own…only person who can stop is herself."

"But she has a daughter," Mary-Claire then shut her eyes, as she tried to get her head round everything, "The most important thing in her life and she's just chose drugs over her flesh and blood…I can't sit and do nothing I have to find her."

"Mary-Claire first of all you can't tell Cassidy you're not leaving, then up and leave…you need to get her settled first. Then you go look for your sister but Cassidy's confused and scared and unsettled she needs to get to know this place," Gemma informed her colleague as she looked ready to up and leave, "And you can't drag her all the way to Scotland."

"Then what do I do Gemma?" Mary-Claire asked and Gemma looked away trying to think, "I don't know but what I do know, is that, dragging Cassidy all around will make her worse."

…

"I'm sorry I snapped I was just trying to read," Harry tried to explain to the little girl who was hiding from him, "Hey see even Tiger wants you to come out," Harry felt the furry ginger cat rub around this legs. Cassidy was hid behind the curtain of the living room her shoes were shown, "I can see you."

"No you can't," Cassidy said from behind the curtain and Harry sat on the sofa, she stood on tip toes hoping to hide herself, then she covered her mouth.

…

"OK so here's the plan you get Cassidy settled, keep in contact with your family and then maybe Cassidy can get to know myself, and Harry so when you eventually go she knows us," Gemma stood up and Mary-Claire done the same, "So you get back out there and make everything as normal as possible," Gemma walked to the door to find Harry still trying to get Cassidy out from behind the curtain, "What are you doing?"

"Where's Cassidy?" Mary-Claire asked and Cassidy came out from behind the curtain, "What are you doing there?"

"Harry shouted at me," Cassidy ran over to Mary-Claire her red hair flying behind her, "I wanna go home now," Cassidy announced as she looked up at Mary-Claire, "I want to go home."

"Cassidy sweetie," Mary-Claire had to explain again, "You can't go home yet as mummy isn't there," Mary-Claire run her fingers through Cassidy's hair, "OK so you need to stay with me until mummy is found."

"Can't…can't you go stay at my home?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire shook her head, "My toys, blankie," Cassidy started to panic the thought of not being able to go home, was daunting, "The dummy fairy won't come," she started to cry again and looked scared, "Mummy….won't tuck me in."

"Cassidy you're going to have lots of fun here," Mary-Claire tried to reassure but it didn't work.

"No mummy needs too, mummy," Cassidy jumped up and down trying to make her point, "Mummy," she rubbed her eyes.

"Cassidy did you know that the dummy fairy knows where to come?" Harry intervened and Cassidy turned to him, she shook her head, "Yeah she knows exactly where you are."

"Yeah," Gemma added nodding.

"Yeah she does and you know what? I think she might be on her way here before bed," Mary-Claire added smiling, "And don't worry because I think your blankie is already here."

"Is this it?" Harry had walked off into the kitchen and walked back, with a unicorn soft blanket that Cassidy's face lit up at.

"Blankie," she reached up for it and Harry gave it to her, she got up on the sofa and laid down the blanket soft against her face and she put her thumb in her mouth.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked Mary-Claire.

"Keep everything as normal, keep in contact with the family and that's about it," Mary-Claire sat on the sofa next to Cassidy.

"We need to get back to work but I'll come round later," Gemma grabbed her bag and Harry put on his jacket, "Need anything ring me."

"Thank you for everything," Mary-Claire smiled and the couple smiled back, "Enjoy work."

…

It was now approaching five o'clock and Mary-Claire had finished making up the bed in the spare room, she then put the dummy under the pillow, before placing the toy cat that Cassidy worshiped more than anything. Then decided it was best to start dinner she shut the door quietly and walked into the kitchen.

…

Cassidy woke up from her nap she got off the sofa and noticed it had a wet patch on the fabric, Cassidy then realised she was wet it panicked her what if Mary-Claire told her off this time?

"Cassidy do you want spaghetti and sausages?" Mary-Claire walked in and Cassidy jumped quickly then jumping onto the sofa, "What's wrong?"

Cassidy said nothing and she squirmed the pull up was heavy and not nice to sit on, "Nothing."

"Cassidy," Mary-Claire walked over and Cassidy sat back further look uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"

Cassidy said nothing still she sat forward looking worried, "Nothing…I," she then slid off the sofa and Mary-Claire then clicked on, "I'm sorry Auntie."

"You couldn't help it," Mary-Claire reassured and Cassidy looked embarrassed, "Hey it happens OK."

"I don't wake up and mummy shouts," Cassidy explained and Mary-Claire empathised, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," Mary-Claire lifted Cassidy up, "OK I'm not mad sweetie."

"Mummy gets mad…she says I do it for tention," Cassidy tried to say attention but it came out wrong, "I don't wake up though and Carl yells at me."

"Baby listen," Mary-Claire tried to calm Cassidy, "I am not mad at you these things happen…so don't be worried," Mary-Claire ruffled Cassidy's hair, she then walked into the guest room and sat on the bed Cassidy on her lap, "Does mummy shout often?" Mary-Claire asked concerned.

"Only when Carl and mummy do special stuff," Cassidy answered she leant her head against Mary-Claire's chest, "Then mummy agrees…when Carl's not there she don't mind."

"Well I'm not mad at you darling," Mary-Claire reassured and she kissed Cassidy's head, "So we're going to have some tea, then you'll have your bath and then it's bed time."

"OK," Cassidy nodded.

….

One hour later Cassidy was fed and bathed Mary-Claire then gave Cassidy a night time pull up, and waited for her to put in. "Do you want your onesie pyjamas?" Mary-Claire asked and Cassidy pointed to the cat onesie, "Good choice."

"Has the dummy fairy come?" Cassidy asked and Mary-Claire pointed to the pillow, Cassidy lifted it up and grinned as her dummy was there.

"Do you want a story?" Mary-Claire asked and Cassidy shook her head, "Do you want milk?"

"Yeah," Cassidy answered and Mary-Claire made a face, "Please," she smiled and Mary-Claire nodded then walked out to fill up the bottle. Not long after Mary-Claire returned with the bottle full of milk and Cassidy sat up taking it, "Thank you," she took it and got under the covers, "Stay with me," Cassidy patted the covers and Mary-Claire walked over, Cassidy shuffled over and Mary-Claire rested on top of the covers, Cassidy put her bottle on the bed and shuffled over towards Mary-Claire, "Can I have my dummy?" Cassidy asked nervous in case Mary-Claire didn't approve.

"Of course you can sweetie," Mary-Claire answered and Cassidy put the pink and white dummy into her mouth, she cuddled her cat and rubbed her blanket up and down with her hand the soft fabric, soothing.

Cassidy closed her eyes and leant her head against Mary-Claire's shoulder, Mary-Claire waited for her to fall asleep.

**A/N: OK so next chapter will be a bit more action but basically I needed to do this chapter so sorry it's crap! Xxxxx please review! **


End file.
